Nothing
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: He was nothing. That's what his master said. Of course, he believed him. Why wouldn't he? Nick took him off the streets and fed him everyday. Why shouldn't he believe him? Warnings: Underage, abuse. If any of this affends, please don't read. Oneshot for now.


**Hello! This is sort of a Sad fanfiction AU that has *Blank* as a kid (Not spoiling :D) and is being used by Nick (Luci Lou's vessel.) as a sex toy. When Nick's friend's come over, Nick lets them 'rape' the boy. **

**That is all I'm 'spoiling'. **

**Enjoy my friends! **

**Warnings: Mention of sexual acts to a minor and abuse. If this affends please do not read. You have been warned. **

* * *

He was nothing.

That's what his master –Nick- said, and so he had no other choice but to believe it.

After all, who would care about such a useless, worthless thing like him?

He _was_ nothing.

That's why his master had taken pity on him, taken him off the streets when he was only 7 or 8 years old, feeding him leftovers and filling him with his come every night.

Sometimes, when his master's friends came over they used him to; he was only an object to them.

All using him one at a time and leaving his little hole sore and used, only to be used again by another man.

When he whimpered or yelped in pain, -even though he was trying his hardest to be silent like his master told him to- they would hit him which left nasty bruises, not that it mattered.

He was just a wimpy little kid who needed to be told what to do.

Always doing things wrong and being a bad boy.

So who else would love an ugly little creature like him?

He was lucky that his master had found him and taken him in.

He tried to pleasure his master in every way possible for all the years he had taken care of him, but it wasn't enough.

It was never enough; he could never be a good little boy and please his master like he was supposed to.

So when he got sick it only made sense for his master to finally decide he wasn't good enough and throw him out on the street again.

* * *

It was there that Gabriel Novak found the little boy digging through a restaurant's garbage bin, he was so skinny and pale, only wearing a thin, dirtied up shirt and what looked to be the remains of old, torn up jeans.

Gabriel was doing his daily rounds; he had switched to the night shifts only a couple days ago and was looking for crime in their small little town.

Gabriel's cop car drove past the boy he had thought at first he had been so confused- he had never seen a boy that skinny.

There was the boy, looking through the bin and when Gabriel shone the light on him he cowered and turned toward the light, his eyes filling with fear as he saw the car.

Gabriel immediately felt his heart to reach out for the small boy, he opened the door of his car, taking a flashlight with him and walked over to the boy, trying his best not to spook the poor kid.

When the boy saw the cop get out of the car he instantly froze, but only for a second. He knew better than to run from a full grown man, he learned that lesson from experience.

"What are you doin' out here, kiddo?" Gabriel was surprised to see the kid grow even more frightened as he approached him, he slightly winced as Gabriel talked as if he was expecting a beating or something.

"Please don't hurt me…" He knew better than to beg for mercy, but he couldn't handle any more beatings- he was on the verge of death as it was.

Gabriel's eyes grew wide as he saw the kid cower down, flinching as he stepped a bit closer.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." Gabriel's voice was sympathetic as he crouched down to the kid's height to try to calm him down as best he could.

"Promise?" He asked, voice still filled with fear, tears prickling in his eyes.

"Promise." Gabriel agreed, the kid's pose loosened a bit but he was still on edge as if he didn't quite trust him.

The kid let out a cough that made Gabriel's eyes widen with fear- it sounded like he was v_ery _sick. That would explain the paleness; his entire body was white as a sheet as if he had the life sucked out of him.

"C'mon let's get you in the car. I need to drive you to the station so they can ask you a couple of questions." Gabriel slowly reached his hands out, as if handling a wild animal, and gently picked the kid up, helping him into the police car.

He didn't give much protest.

The man had promised and that was good enough for him- he had no other choice than to trust him anyway, he was too weak to give any resist.

Being left outside for days in the middle of January with little clothes to protect you from the cold takes a lot of a person.

* * *

As Gabriel began to drive down the road that led to their headquarters did he realize he didn't catch the kid's name.

"You have a name, kiddo?" Gabriel was trying to be nonchalant about it, trying not to worry as he let out another cough that made Gabriel worry for the kid's life.

When he shook his head, looking down at the floor boards did Gabriel realize just how bad the kid really had it.

"I think I'll call you Sammy." When he scrunched his nose up at the idea Gabriel let out a little chuckle.

"How about Sam?" Sam gave a small smile at the idea.

"Then it's settled. Nice to meet you Sam."

* * *

**Likey?**

**Dislikey?**

**Do you like Scared!Sammy and Sympathetic!Gabe. I do... In a weird way... **

**I acutally like this oneshot.. It may become more if I get requests for more... **

**Until then...**

**Buh Bai! :D. **


End file.
